


救赎第二部28章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部28章

第28章 

　　润玉的步子从未如此轻快，云靴将玄元之气荡起涟漪，袍袖如水如烟比风更轻盈。他心中满是喜悦，那喜悦比上清天的灵气更澎湃浩荡。

　　他见到了母亲。虽然母亲口不能言，化不出人身，但他知道母亲能听懂他说的话。

　　他告诉母亲自己已成了天帝，无论善恶，诸人已得到了该有的果报；告诉母亲自己已找到了毕生所爱，并有了孩儿；他告诉母亲六界即将迎来最盛大的婚礼，他和旭凤的婚礼。

　　最后他问母亲，自己已放下了仇恨，您呢？

　　母亲微微点头，晶莹的泪水化作剔透的明珠。

　　先天灵宝人鱼泪，一串在他腕上戴着，一串在他手里握着。

　　出来后并没见到旭凤，他心头一慌，正要散出神识查看，便看到他站在一株菩提树下。

　　那树枝繁叶茂，流光璀璨，冠盖数千里。

　　旭凤面向云海，负手而立。

　　“旭儿。”他快步走去，将人鱼泪托在掌心递到他面前，“送给你。”

　　“这是……”旭凤当然认得这是什么。转眸看向润玉手腕，那里明晃晃的戴着一串。

　　“我帮你戴上。”润玉一边说一边将珠链往他手上套。

　　旭凤忽然想到了什么，脸颊可疑的飞起一抹残红，手腕一缩，润玉便套了个空。

　　“旭儿？”

　　“唔，既是龙鱼公主的东西，你就好好收着，给我做什么。”

　　“正因为是母亲的东西，所以才要给你。”润玉笑道：“我一串，你一串，多好。”依然拉过他的手，执着的给他戴上。

　　这一次旭凤没有拒绝。淡蓝色的珠子发出莹莹光芒，美丽得如水洗过的天空。“很漂亮。”他晃晃手腕，珠链也跟着轻轻晃动。

　　润玉握住他的手，十指相扣，两串珠链相互辉映。

　　“你的眼睛怎么了？”回到九重天，润玉才发现旭凤眼角微红。

　　他伸指去碰，却被旭凤抓住指尖。“你飞得太快，风吹得太猛。”有些抱怨的口吻，“为何非要化出原身，还要背着我飞。”

　　润玉与他携手同行，天兵天将恭立两旁，静待二人走过。

　　“因为我心中欢喜，旭儿，你不知道我有多高兴。”润玉素来冷静自持，但如今他笑得眉眼都弯了起来，“母亲未死，你在我身边，我们的孩儿也快出世了，一切都好好的。”

　　旭凤虽然心中有事，却也不禁被他的喜悦感染。“是啊，等浩劫过了，我们就去把龙鱼公主接回来吧！虽然这里的灵气没有上清天充盈，但是有我们相伴，想必她也会很高兴。”

　　润玉点头，“这是自然。”说罢侧头睨了旭凤一眼，“还叫龙鱼公主？该改口了。”

　　旭凤不理他，“浩劫将至，你这个天帝也该有所作为了。”沉吟道：“魔界不用你操心，妖界已被我族接管，大局已定。花界由各位芳主代管了五千余年，也十分妥当。就是凡间……”

　　“人族之中修道之人不少，地仙，散仙比比皆是。我已托梦给人间帝王，降下异相示警，想必此时已有所布置了。”润玉见他说到正事，也收了玩笑之心，蹙眉凝神，“你方才说到花界……虽说有结界护持，但那结界……”

　　他微微摇头，“当年你涅槃失败，从天界落入花界，轻易便将它撞开了。不如我派天兵进驻，这样你我都能放心。”

　　两人一边说一边走，不远处便是璇玑宫。天河之水缓缓流过，岸边花树繁茂，姹紫嫣红。天界花草皆是灵气幻化而成，但不知为何，润玉却闻到了阵阵花香，芬芳馥郁，沁人心脾。

　　也许是心中喜悦，因而眼中所见，鼻端所闻便都是最美好的事物吧！

　　他们一个是天帝，一个是魔尊。一个善于谋略，一个善于用兵，刚入璇玑宫便已将诸般事宜商量妥当了。旭凤便让仙侍取来纸笔，撩起衣摆往案前一坐，准备将方才所说写成条陈。

　　“不急。”润玉从他手中抽走紫玉毫笔，“我有话跟你说。”

　　旭凤往后一靠，狭长凤目轻轻一挑，“有话快说，本尊忙得很。”

　　润玉一笑，十分直截了当，“旭儿，我们大婚吧！”

　　旭凤一呆，怔怔的道：“浩劫将至……”

　　“那更要大婚了。魔尊天帝大婚，魔界天界密不可分，人心安定，众志成城。”

润玉一脸正色，掷地有声，“况且你我在一起这么多年，彼此亲族、众魔众仙也都十分企盼，如今我们的孩儿即将临世，那是天魔两界的太子，何等尊贵。难道你要让他来历不明，身份不正？”

　　旭凤完全无法反驳，只能落荒而逃。

　　“你要去哪？”

　　“去毗娑牢狱看望母神。”

　　润玉没有阻止，不错，此等大事也应告知母神。

　　大门缓缓打开，毗娑牢狱上方电闪雷鸣，周遭罡风阵阵。旭凤甫一踏入便觉得一股阴寒之气自足底生起，疾风如刀，在他肌肤上留下浅浅白痕。

　　荼姚衣衫单薄，端坐于牢狱中央。昔日高高在上的天后，尊贵的凤族公主，如今也不过是一个失去了丈夫，失去了权势，为昔日恶业赎罪的可怜女人罢了。

　　唯一不变的，就是那精致眉眼中透出的傲气。

　　“母神。”旭凤跪坐在她面前，轻声唤道。

　　荼姚目光一动，漠然的脸上终于多了一丝烟火气。“旭儿。”她抬起手，似乎想摸一摸旭凤的脸，但闪动的电光阻住了这对母子。

　　“润玉已答应放你出去，你为何不允？”旭凤依恋的看着她，“父帝身赴鸿蒙，那是他的因果，你不必为他伤心。”

　　“傻孩子，你以为我在为他伤心？”荼姚轻轻摇头，“不，我是在为自己赎罪。天道无常，因果轮回，我若不将罪孽赎清，就会报应到你身上。我和太微已然两清，但你是我心中至宝，我不容你有一点闪失。”

　　“母神。”旭凤将一口气压入心肺，也压下那满腔的喷薄欲出的情感。

“父母之爱子,则为之计深远。当初我虽然怨您欲壑难填，为了天后之位而争权夺利，却也心痛您执迷不悟，醉心仇恨。如今我为人父母，才明白您当初为何那样做。”

　　“揽权之心固然有，嫉妒之心固然有，但更多的还是怕润玉会害了我。储君之位虽非我所愿，但至少它能保住我的命。”

　　一行清泪从荼姚脸上滑落，她将手掌贴在结界上，全不顾电光灼烧皮肤。

　　“母神，母神。”旭凤低低呢喃，也伸出手掌与之相贴。

　　“你有了孩儿？”荼姚眼中哀愁尽去，“是哪位仙子，身份如何，是否能与你相配？”她似想到了什么，立即改口道：“这些都不重要，只要你喜欢就好。”

　　旭凤沉默了一会，眸光清正，一字一顿，“是我的孩儿，我与润玉的孩儿。”

　　荼姚一呆，目光缓缓下移落在旭凤的手掌上。那手正覆于腹上，以一种保护的姿态。

　　她立即明白了，与旭凤相似的凤目燃起熊熊怒火，“润玉，润玉。”恶狠狠的，似将那名字碾碎了从牙缝中挤出，“他怎么敢，我杀了他，我一定要杀了他。”说罢就要起身。

　　“母神且慢。”旭凤大声道：“若孩儿不愿，他怎能迫我？”

　　荼姚气结，狠狠瞪着他。“你知道自己在说什么吗？你是何人，先天帝嫡子，凤族之首，魔界至尊。他是何人？不过是簌离那贱人的私生子。你们怎能相配！”

　　旭凤驳道:“母神方才还说，只要是我喜欢之人，你便应允。”

　　“你！”荼姚大怒，“我怎知那人便是润玉那厮？”

　　旭凤淡淡的道：“凡人有轮回，我们却只有一世，无比漫长的一世。这样的一世，若整天活在算计里，那岂不是无趣得很？”他深深看向荼姚，“不能和心爱之人相守的苦楚，想必母神比我明白得多。”

　　荼姚颓然坐下，她想到了太微，想到了廉晁，想到了自己尊贵而可悲的一生。“我和太微怎就生出了你这个傻孩子。”

　　她眼中有泪，唇畔有笑。“你一点也不像太微，反倒更像……”像那个为了她一句戏言，便用玄穹之光和锦觅换了万千颜色的男子，像那个被她所弃却仍深深爱着她的男子。

　　她终于点头，“好，我允你了。若润玉对你不好，我便以上神之命立下禁术，取了他性命。”

　　出了毗娑牢狱，旭凤没有立即回璇玑宫。他来到北天门，在布星台上看着浩瀚星空。

日月升降，星移斗转，好一幅壮观景致。

　　忽而神念一动，道心通明，竟顿悟了。

　　他神色悲凄，轻声呢喃，“原来元君的话是这个意思。”

　　


End file.
